14 January 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-01-14 ; Comments *Incomplete show available, comprising 45 minutes of a two hour programme. It's not clear where in the two hours these 45 minutes of show fell. Also some tracks from several mixtapes, not all necessarily recorded in chronological order. *Only one of the Frankie Goes To Hollywood sessions is available. It is played in one continuous segment. *Peel starts the Government Issue track at the wrong speed. "They're a fast bunch but not as fast as that I fear", he quips. Sessions *Big In Japan. Repeat of one and only session, originally broadcast 06 March 1979. No known commercial release. *Frankie Goes To Hollywood #1 and #2. Repeat of sessions, first broadcast 02 December 1982 and 19 December 1983 respectively. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Triffids: My Baby Thinks She's A Train (album - Treeless Plain) Hot HOT 1003 #1 @4 *Big In Japan: Suicide Highlife (session) #2 @1 *Big In Japan: Goodbye (session) #3 @2 *Big In Japan: Don't Bomb China Now (session) #4 @3 *Fall: It's The New Thing (7") Step-Forward SF 09 $1 *'File 1' begins *Dojoji: Peh Peh Ook (LP - Dojoji) Plexus *Al Campbell: One Beer Bad Boy (7") Rocky 1 *''(JP: 'A lot of people in the mail in the past few months have made a lot of play of the fact that I've not played many records by bands from Hinckley, Leicestershire. And this is certainly true. But there's one coming up now. On Skipping Rope Records, this is an ensemble called Harrison.')'' *Harrison: (There Is) No Refrain (7") Skipping Rope Records *''(JP: 'Our teen panel say that the lead singer has a dreamy voice, but our teen panel are being re-educated in a special room set aside for the purpose in the basement of Broadcasting House.')'' *Frankie Goes To Hollywood: Two Tribes (session) #5 $2 *Frankie Goes To Hollywood: The World Is My Oyster (session) #6 $3 *Frankie Goes To Hollywood: Krisco Kisses (session) #7 $4 *Frankie Goes To Hollywood: Disneyland (session) #8 $5 *Mensen Blaffen: De Mensen Blaffen (12" single) Anything But *Government Issue: Hall Of Fame (LP – Boycot Stabb) Fountain Of Youth Records *Ollie Nightingale: Here I Am Again (LP - (Sweet Surrender) *Yard Trauma: Some People (LP - Yard Trauma aka The Red Album) Dionysus @5 *Hula: Invisible (LP – Murmur) Red Rhino Records @6 *Thomas Mapfumo And The Blacks Unlimited: Muchoni (The Self-Exile) (LP - Mabasa) Earthworks (fades out as tape ends) *'File 1' ends *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 1985-01-14 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete).mp3 *2) 1985-01-xx Peel January 1985.mp3 *3) 1985-01-xx Peel Show JG02 *4) 1985-01-xx-02-xx Peel Show JG03 ;Length *1) 45:55 *2) 1:10:37 (15:45 to 37:45) *3) 1:29:01 (from 1:09:34) (to 1:21:48 additional to 1) *4) 1:29:53 (1:45-17:40) (to 5:05 unique) ;Other *1) File created from T344 of 400 Box. *2) File created from SB377 and SB382 of Category:Weatherman22's Tapes *3) Created from JG02 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 2 Peel January 1985. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. *4) Created from JG03 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 3 Peel January February 1985. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Peel January 1985 *3,4) Mooo Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment